


Picnic

by AutisticKogayne



Series: Adrinath August 2k17 [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinath August, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticKogayne/pseuds/AutisticKogayne
Summary: Adrinath August Day 15 - Coming OutNathaniel gets the courage to come out as bi to his best friends.





	Picnic

“So, is there a reason you asked to eat lunch with us instead of heading home to eat like you usually do?” Rose asked, raising an eyebrow as Nathaniel’s face seemed to fall before he hurriedly plastered an awkward smile on.

Juleka turned to Rose, gesturing to Nathaniel as the boy set his lunch aside, fingers twiddling as he stared down at the blanket they were sitting on. It was silent for a few moments before Rose leaned forward, laying a hand on top of Nathaniel’s fiddling hands, Juleka laying her hand on his shoulder.

“Nath, is something wrong?” She asked, not missing the way his hands paused underneath hers, “You seem more anxious than usual. You know Juleka and I are here for you for anything, right?”

Nathaniel’s head jerked robotically as he nodded, still not looking up to see either of their faces. Juleka gave his shoulder a supportive squeeze, looking to Rose for what they could do. Finally, Nathaniel lifted his head lightly, opening and closing his mouth several times before actually speaking.

“I wanted to talk to you two before anyone else,” He muttered, hands resuming their anxious fidgeting.

“You know you can talk to us about anything Nath. What’s going on?” Rose asked, trying to sound as comforting as she could, even with the small bubble of worry the grew in her chest.

“Is there someone we need to get rid of for you?” Juleka asked, Rose giggling at the joke even though others might think the girl was serious.

“No! No, it’s nothing like that. I just...I wanted you guys to be the first to know.,” Nathaniel yelped, shaking his hands in front of him to assure them before taking a deep breath and steeling his shoulders, “I’m bi. Like, bisexual. I’m planning on telling my family of course, but I wanted you two to be the first to know, especially with how supportive you’ve always been.”

Rose beamed, leaning forward to hug Nathaniel, pulling him to her chest as Juleka gave him a side hug. 

“Oh Nathaniel, we’re so happy for you!” Rose sang, pushing the boy back by his shoulders so she could see his face, “I’m sure it was nerve-racking, but thank you for trusting us enough to tell us.”

Nathaniel nodded, small smile taking over his lips as his worries melted away.

“Thank you guys, it means a lot. I have to tell my siblings and parents next, but I wanted to take small steps and tell you first.” Nathaniel replied, smile widening slightly at the grin on Rose’s face.

Rose nodded, glancing over Nathaniel’s shoulder to see Juleka giving one of her rare grins to the redhead.

“We really are happy for you Nath, and if you ever need help with _anything_ , just let us know, okay?” Rose asked, winking at Nathaniel when he nodded in reply, “Now, how about we finish this picnic before lunch is over?”

Juleka and Nathaniel both nodded, grabbing their meals as the conversation quickly grew, flipping between the physics test they were all sure they had failed, to how nervous Adrien had looked when he showed up for school that morning. Nathaniel mentally made a note to check on the blond as soon as he was able, but aside from that, conversation continued as usual, Nathaniel relaxing into conversation, glad that he had finally shared this important part of himself with his best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's Adrinath August, but I wanted the coming out pieces to focus more on the individual character coming out, so there will be alternating fics and each one will focus on Adrien or Nath coming out to a different important person in their life.


End file.
